1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with a lock for cycle pumps. It is particularly directed to securing a cycle pump between two pegs installed on a cycle frame.
Due to rising gasoline prices and the desire of Americans to remain physically fit, the number of bicycle riders continues to increase. Production of bicycles has also increased.
Bicycle riders frequently must carry equipment for making emergency road repairs. A cycle pump is often carried so that flat tires can be repaired and inflated.
Generally no means are provided on cycles for concealing accessory equipment, including cycle pumps. Many cycle pumps are stolen annually.
Cycles generally contain means for storing cycle pumps. Since no simple, efficient locking means is available, removal of cycle pumps is generally easily accomplished. Often this removal is accomplished by unscrupulous persons. It is for this reason that applicant has invented a lock for cycle pumps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,329,784 and 1,338,512 issued in 1920, to A. P. Lundin. His inventions were directed to a locking apparatus for attaching and securing a cycle pump to a cycle frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,329,784 issued to A. P. Lundin on Feb. 3, 1920. This invention consisted of a clamp means for engaging the lower end or barrel of the pump; a second clamp into which the pump barrel was snapped; and a member engaging the upper end of the pump when bridging the upper end of the pump and the second clamp means. The engaging member, through a locking means, is combined with the second clamp to lock the pump.
Lundin's second patent, U.S. Pat. No. 1,338,512, was similar to U.S. Pat. No. 1,329,784 except that one clamp was used to secure the pump to the cycle frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,329,784, contained a cylindrical guide which was adopted to receive a lock yoke. This lock yoke contained a compressed spring at one end.
Lundin's inventions contained one clamp means for securing and holding a cycle pump in place. As previously mentioned a spring means was provided in the locking means so that the hooked stem end could be adjusted to fit over the end of the pump.
After the stem was adjusted, the hinged locking means was swung into place and locked. The pump was secured by preventing the pump's head from being extended. Its removal was thereby prevented.
Applicant's improved security system locks a cycle pump between two clamps on a cycle frame. Pressure is exerted on the pump's shoulder and barrel, causing the pump to become wedged between two pegs. Placing a telephone lock into applicant's apparatus prevents the pump from being loosened. Its removal is thus prevented.
It is an object of this invention to provide a simple, uncumbersome and inexpensive device which can be used to secure a cycle hand pump to a cycle frame.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an effective form of a cycle pump lock which will be inexpensive to manufacture and unlikely to get out of working order.
Other additional objects of this invention will become apparent upon a consideration of this entire specification including the drawing and claims.